Just What She Wanted
by Brandywine00
Summary: Kaylee thought everyone forgot her birthday, but one crew member gets the surprise. Adult Explicit - Smut Warning. NC-18, not for the office! Hope you enjoy. Reviews please? ;D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just What She Wanted

Occasion: Mercsgoodgirl's Birthday! (Dec 2)

Rating: M

Pairing: Jayne/Kaylee

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly. Joss is da man! Just letting the muse play in the sandbox for fun.;D Self-beta'd, so all goofs are mine. Please enjoy! ;D

Author's Note: I have to credit the ever-so-talented Mercsgoodgirl for getting me started in fanfiction in the first place (Thanks, Ma'am!). For darn near a year, I lurked and read, devouring her wonderful fics before I tried my hand at one myself. And who was kind enough to beta that first fic, offering supportive comments and fixes of boo-boos? Well, Mercsgoodgirl, that's who!

Thank you for the delicious reading, for your many contributions to the Firefly fanfic community, in written word and support of new writers and the many other ways you simply rock! In appreciation, and for your birthday (belated, though I did start this on that day), I offer you my first attempt at Jaylee… Hope your day was wonderful, and your year is super shiny!

Part 1/2

.~.~.~.~.

Kaylee let the wrench hit the floor with an echoing clank and a streak of cuss words that would have made her Momma wash her mouth out with lye soap.

"Sorry, girl," she said, patting Serenity's floor grating under her back. "Ain't meanin' none of it toward you. Ain't your fault."

Damn it, it weren't fair, not a bit of it, she groused to herself, cussing everything from the Cap'n's rotten luck…

(And just how come it was her had to stay behind to fix the gorram problem, when it was him what told her not to spend coin on them new parts she'd done told him fifty-eleven times was wearin' thin, and him what got to go to out on the town with 'Nara while she stayed here, today of all days, and tried to reroute the whole gorram system so as to not need them parts just yet?)

…to the oppressive heat on Jianying…

(Just once, would it be too much to ask for the atmo cooling system to break down somewhere, oh, cold?)

…to not a one of her ship's family wishin' her a happy birthday…

(Figures, she was the only one what kept up with that sort of thing. Didn't expect no cake, nor nothin' but a 'Happy you was born, Kaylee', wouldn't kill nobody. )

…to Simon Tam's return to the Core…

(Think ya know somebody, think they can change. But the second the Feds lifted them bounties on him and River, well, all a sudden, Ol' Man Tam remembered he had young'uns. Didn't take but two waves to Simon and the fancy pants doctor's gone.)

Kaylee swiped the sweat from her eyes, feeling a little bit spiteful about thinkin' that. Point of fact, it had taken more than just Gabriel Tam whistling to get Simon home, but it still stung anyhow. That first wave had told the Doc that his folks wanted him back. His pa had even got his job back at that fancy Core hospital he'd left, and was willing to pay twice the coin to get him.

'Course, Simon had flat refused, knowing he couldn't take River nowheres near the Core, even if the 'Liance said they wasn't after her no more. Couldn't trust the Feds half as far as a man could chuck them, and Kaylee'd been real proud of Simon that even he hadn't been that easy of a mark.

She'd been fair certain everything was gonna work out just shiny with Simon after that, even if they didn't quite see eye to eye on everything. Like the sexin'. Oh, sure, it was right romantical, the way he was so sensitive, how he wanted to court her a while, with lots of hand-holdin' and Core-fashioned notions about what was 'proper'.

Was just like somethin' outta one of them fairytales, when he did get round to sexin' her, lots of tender emotionin' and kissin' … it was sweet, that's what it was. Damned near made her cry, that first time. And the second. And…well after bout the tenth time of missionary position, and him gettin' apoplectic when she'd try to change things up a bit, ride 'cowgirl' style, or when she'd bent over and wiggled her pi gu at him, wantin' it a little more dirty, a little less… Simonish…

Well, it were damned near borin', was what it was. And she could just forget about either of them gettin' oral sexin' worth layin' down for, cause that were too 'unsanitary', he'd said with that painful look on his face he got like he'd been asked to lick the inside of the septic vat.

Kaylee wrinkled her nose at the memory. Kinda ruint the mood, when she wanted him to go down, but he'd got up first and fetched himself some of them an-ti-septic wipes to swab her nethers down fore he'd hesitantly put his mouth on her. She'd tried to be supportive of his inhibitions, told him it was okay, she understood, least he had tried and maybe someday…

That old saying keep going through her head, about being careful what ya wished for, cause it might land square on your lap.

"Guess I didn't think on that, when I's pinin' after what I thought I wanted," she muttered, rifling through her tools for the right sized wrench.

Didn't matter long, though, not once River up and did what she did. Didn't see that coming, that was for sure, but it made sense after everybody got over the shock. After Miranda's secret got spilled, the girl hadn't been quite so feng li (she could think it now, without feeling too awful bad bout it, knowin' there'd been a reason River couldn't keep all her marbles lined up straight.)

After her daddy's wave to Simon, River had got this quiet, sad look all over her. Spent a few weeks just staring at her brother like he'd gone to the gallows or something, finally muttering cryptic like about him being stuck with what life he had, not the life he'd prepared for.

Kaylee squirmed a bit, not too proud of what she'd thought during that time, since she'd read River's new attitude as relating to Simon being stuck with Kaylee, havin' to 'settle' for a Rim-rat and not the fancy Core heiress he'd been raised up to marry. Weren't but a few days after that, when they'd touched down on Persephone for business that River had disappeared.

Didn't nobody realize it till they was in the Black again. River had begged off going into town with her, saying she felt sick, like 'little bugs crawling on her brain', and was going to lay down in her room. She had locked her door, like she'd taken to doing for the past few weeks, and not a soul thought to question it till she weren't there for dinner.

Mal had used his captain-y override of the door locks, but the only thing in River's room was a neatly made bed and a couple of envelopes. The one addressed to her was short and tearstained, but Kaylee had understood immediately. Simon fought with the Cap'n to turn around and get River back, but Mal had thrown up his hands and stormed off. When the Doc finally sat down and read his sister's note, he got real quiet and quit fighting.

"Dear Simon," he'd read for them all in the lounge later, after he'd composed himself, as River had asked him to, "I love you, all of you, but you won't find me. Please don't try. You gave up everything for me, Simon, and you saved me because of it. But because of me, you're kept from living your life as you would choose. To live for yourself. And the responsibility for that is more than I can continue to bear."

"I want you to be happy, whatever form that takes, but so long as you bear the weight of obligation to me around your neck, you will be the hero and consider only my well-being. It is time for you and I both to be free, to live by our own design. My destiny lies in another direction. Yours is in your hands."

She'd gone on to explain how she would elude him, if he sought to track her down. That she was capable, thanks to him and the crew she'd come to love and consider her only family, of taking care of herself. That with Miranda's horrible secrets purged from her mind, she could now function and access the knowledge and training the Academy had forced upon her, and those would keep her safe whether the Feds liked it or not.

To his credit, Simon had stayed on with Serenity even after that. Stayed with her, and not said one word about the job offer on Osiris. But then his father had waved again, this time with his mother beside him.

Simon had figured the hospital had been working with the Feds, using him to get River back, but the invite still stood once he told them bluntly that she was gone, and wouldn't be found. Regan Tam had cried open tears at that, and old man Tam's face had got that pinched white look Simon's did when he was scared but didn't want to say so. They'd nodded sadly, saying she'd always had a stubborn streak, but that weren't why they waved.

Seemed now that all their old friends knew he weren't an outlaw no more, it was all good and shiny to associate with the Tams again, and that made Simon Tam a very sought after commodity once again. There'd been invitations to fancy shindigs and high teas and more than one offers of marriage from respectable families. One of them offers had come from the family of the gal he'd been set to marry before River had wrote him that coded message about how the Academy was hurting them.

Kaylee had felt like hot hydraulic fluid had been poured on top of her heart. All this time… all the things she'd shared with him, personal things good and bad… and he hadn't once even mentioned he had been engaged. Din't one time even hint about it.

She could see it in his eyes. River needing somebody to watch out for her had been enough to keep him out here in the Black, living on the edge of No and Where, giving up all that proper, fancy society life he'd be bred to live. Kaylee wanting him to stay, loving him, was not enough.

So she made it simple for him. Didn't cry. Didn't throw a spanner at him, though she wanted to after he just nodded and looked relieved. That hurt the most, she thought, that he didn't even try to deny it or look like she had it wrong, but looked at her like she'd given him a pardon from a hanging. Next port of call, he'd been off the boat and that was that.

Kaylee swiped at her neck, not her eyes, since she'd shed her last tear over Simon Tam. Sure, she'd gone back to spending a goodly amount of her wages on batteries, but at least when the buzzer was cold and unresponsive, she didn't have to ask herself why. But weren't nothing cold right now, and weren't gonna be, she didn't get this system fixed.

Scooting back out from under the engine, Kaylee leaned over to the little fan she'd set up for some cool air. Her tank top had done got soaked through, and even though she weren't wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off shorts, the fabric still was keeping the fan's air from getting her cool as she could be.

A little blush come over her at her next thought, but gorramit, why not? Weren't nobody on the ship but her, no how. Not one of 'em had offered to stick around in the hotbox when they could be out in the breeze dirt-side. That rankled her a fair bit, too, though truth be told she didn't blame none of 'em for not wanting to melt. And weren't nothing she could have scrounged up for them to do, 'cept sit there and keep her company and melt. 'Sides, if anybody was around, she couldn't strip down to her drawers and get a bit of cool relief.

Kaylee peeled out of her clothes, leaving nothing but the little lacy panties she'd bought back when she'd had such high hopes for her and… well, didn't matter no how. Never got the chance to wear them for him. Bracing herself against the wall in front of the fan, she moved a bit side to side, trying to get the slightly cooler air to as many spots as she could.

Gorramit, that was nice, the little breeze from the fan hitting the sweat on her body, sending a wave of relief through her. She spread her feet a little, so the coolness could caress the heat from her inner thighs and nethers, so lost in the blissful feeling that she didn't hear the jauntily whistled song until it was coming down the back corridor. Somewhere in the relief-filled haziness of the back of her brain, she recognized the tune, just before the deep male voice started belting out the chorus.

"Oh! Susannah! No, doncha cry for me… 'Cuz I come from A-la-bam-a with a – _ruttin' hell_!"

To be continued in Part 2/2…

Hope you enjoy, reviews are most welcomed! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just What She Wanted (Pt. 2/3)

Rating: NC-18, Adult, Explicit

Pairing: Jayne/Kaylee

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly. Joss is da man! Just letting the muse play in the sandbox for fun.;D Please enjoy! ;D

A/N: I know I said two parts, and this was two parts, but started getting longer, so…. Three parts. That's it. I mean it. Really!

Part 2/3

.~.~.~.~.

Kaylee whipped her head over her shoulder as the song ended right quick. The rest of her was froze solid to the spot as she saw a very large, very stunned Jayne standing there, with one hand bracing his weight against the doorway, the other struggling to keep hold of a little box.

"Kaylee?" he breathed in shock as his brain tried to cipher what his eyes was seeing. "Yer… yer… How come are ya buck-assed nekkid?"

He blurted it out, like she didn't have no clue that she didn't have no clothes on.

"Ain't so, Jayne!" she yelped, all flustered, the first thing that popped into her head from the shock of being found like this. "I got on my unders!"

She wiggled just a little to show him she had them on, not thinking about the image he'd see from her shaking her ass. She still hadn't turned around, since she was bare breasted, but suddenly realized he might not have noticed she did too have on her unders, since the lacy panties were g-string. His eyes had fixed on her two bare butt cheeks, probably not getting past that to see the little scrap of lace between them.

If she thought she was hot before, the heat from the blush that spread over her was scalding. He was getting an eyeful, that was for sure, what with her spread out and leanin' with her hands against the wall, like she was just waitin' on him to walk over there and take her.

That idea made more than her skin flushed, and she could feel the center of them lacy panties start getting even wetter, and not cause of the broke down cooling system.

Simon Tam would have fainted and stuttered and turned his eyes away.

Not Jayne Cobb.

He stood there with a predatory gleam burning in his blue eyes as he shifted his body weight, his belly tightening up and drawing back a little. That big _shuai_ chest of his was startin' to heave with his breathin', too.

"Kaylee…" he growled, and she could hear his breath rushing hot and fast through his mouth. A shot of electricity ran from her inner thighs clean up through her now-throbbing nethers and up to her breasts, making the darker tips stand out proud and hard.

"I… got somethin' for ya." His words rolled over her skin rough and smooth like sake. "For yer birthday…"

She could hear him wet his lips, his steps coming closer. Emboldened by the barely controlled want in his voice, Kaylee threw him another glance over her shoulder, licking her own lips slowly.

"I just bet you do," she breathed, shocked and aroused at the sultry rasp in her own voice.

Standing to turn, she got another electric tremor running through her tingling center when he ground out, "Stop!"

It weren't a refusal, that word, it was something else. Something darker and primitive and something she'd needed that she knew she couldn't get from… from… whatshisname?

"Hold right there, girl," he said in a firm low voice. "Let me just look at ya for…" his breath hitched as he inhaled sharply.

Kaylee could see him over her shoulder, his eyes searing a path from her heels up her legs over her ass and up her back. The thrill of knowing a man wanted her like this, and wasn't shy about letting her know it, gave her a new confidence, and she spread her legs just a little more apart, lifting her _pigu_ just a bit higher for him and slowly swaying her hips side to side.

"Kaylee, you best hold still, else I'm gonna be doin' more than lookin'," he warned her in a deep graveled tone. Kaylee could hear the tremors behind his growl, the effort he was making just to hold himself back.

_The hell with holdin' back!_ her neglected nethers screamed.

"Want ya to do more than look, Jayne," she whispered over her shoulder, letting her soft hazel eyes invite and plead with him. "Want ya to touch me… want to feel… them big, strong hands … on me… all over me. Need to feel you kissin' on me…everywhere…"

Weren't another word she could get out before he was behind her, the box he'd brung forgotten somewhere as he leaned over her, his hands braced on either side of hers, standing so close she could feel the heat rolling offa his _shuai_, muscled-up body.

His breath whisked across her ear, just before she felt his lips running hot down the side of her neck.

_Ai ya!_ Been too ruttin' long since she'd had a man make her feel so good, and he hadn't hardly got started yet.

"Oh, gorramit, Kaylee," he moaned, slowly dragging his hands up the undersides of her arms and down to cup her breasts. "Girl, ya got any idea how long I been wantin' to touch you like this?"

She couldn't answer with anything more than a whimper. She was too deep now in the delicious feeling of Jayne's hands gently kneading her breasts. His fingers rolled and tweaked the hard little buds of her nipples, first one side then the other side then back, in a slow rhythm that had her swaying into his hands in anticipation. Flush against the round curves of her _pigu_, she could feel him brushing against her, getting bigger and harder with every pass.

He eased back away from her then, and Kaylee let out a whine of protest at the loss of him up against her.

"Easy, girl," he promised. "I ain't gone far." Leaned over like she was, she could look down and see the toes of his boots, then they were gone as he backed up. She forgot about everything but his wonderful mouth then. He trailed hot, soft, wet kisses down the nape of her neck, between her shoulder blades, down her trembling spine and the small of her back, never once letting his fingers lose that delicious rhythmic pull on her now-aching nipples until she could see his knees appear in her vision.

As he knelt behind her, Jayne slid his palms down her belly, taking firm hold of each side of her hips and canting them up toward him. Those hot, callused hands glided down the line of her thighs till he got near to the floor, then ghosted up the back of her legs from ankles to her knees, where they shifted again.

Kaylee trembled with a shiver of pleasure as he traced the backs of his long fingers up the insides of her thighs, up toward the hot, wet, dripping core between her legs. His close-trimmed beard grazed lightly along her cheeks, then followed the path of the tiny strip of lace nestled between them, up to her waistband. With his teeth, he eased the fabric down over her ass to stop about halfway down her thighs, groaning quietly as he did, making her drip even more. Those hands shifted again, just before they got there, and gently gripped the curve of each buttock, his thumbs brushing against her plumped up lips, spreading them apart.

She thought she'd damn near died and gone to Nirvana as a burning hot, velvet-soft tongue stroked her from the hard little nub at the front to the sensitive flesh at the back. She could feel his big body shudder, feel him holding back when the first taste of her hit his mouth, and the barely-controlled animal sound that come rolling outta him made her rev like an engine bout to overheat. Over and over, he licked her woman flesh, pausing every now and again to drop a kiss here and there, or to suckle at her tender parts or nip the outer lips and her inner thighs, until Kaylee was sobbing from the sheer pleasure, so aroused now she could barely stand up on her own shaking legs.

When his hardened tongue speared into her, she yelled out, throwing her legs apart as much as she could, and clawing against the bulkhead for support. "Jaaayyne!" she wailed out, barely hearing how her voice cracked, not able to make the rest of the words she wanted, needed, to say get straightened out on her tongue. "Oh Jayne! Yes…oh, yes!…"

He musta understood what she needed, what she couldn't make the words come out to ask him for, because he didn't let up a bit. When them long, strong fingers slid up inside her, weren't but a second till she was hittin' hard burn like a gorram shuttle fallin' through the atmo.

He was breathing pretty hard now himself, raising up behind her, and pulling her back into his arms. "This what yer wantin' li'l Kaylee?" She felt more than heard his words growled into her ear, and knew he was plenty bothered now his own self. "You okay with me doin' this for ya?"

He reached on hand around to the front of her, his fingers finding the magic button between her legs right off and swirlin' around it with just the right amount of torque to make her bolt straight back into him again.

"_Aiya Tienna_, Jayne! Yes, it's what I want," she sobbed, leaning back into the solid wall of man he was. "Just what I wanted."

She heard him hiss between his teeth, could feel how ruttin' hard his _diao_ was now against her back. Reaching her hands around her back between them, she worked his britches open. T'weren't easy, what with it all bein' backwards and him still driving her crazy with his hand betwixt her nethers, 'specially when one of his fingers hooked up into her again. But she was determined to get ahold of him, and finally worked his big, hard _diao_ outta them pants, glad he didn't wear no unders his self.

Felt like a silk-covered firebrand in her hands, and he damned sure liked the feel of her hands on him. That low, growly sound rumbled from his chest again, and he bucked his hips up to slide through her fist, nice and slow and steady. The feel of his hard breathin' right there in her ear 'bout did her in again, but Kaylee had another hankerin'.

_And 'sides, it weren't nice to just take and not give, too. _

.~.~.

To Be Continued….

Not to fret, everything's shiny… just had to split this part so it wouldn't be too long. Reviews greatly appreciated! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just What She Wanted (Pt. 3/3)

Rating: NC-18, Adult, Explicit

Pairing: Jayne/Kaylee

Disclaimer: I don't own diddly. Joss is da man! Just letting the muse play in the sandbox for fun.;D Thanks to bigbadjayne for beta and comments! Please enjoy! ;D

Part 3/3

.~.~.~.~.

Jayne gave a disappointed sound when she let go of his pride an' joy, and looked at her with a question in them gorgeous blue eyes when she gently pulled his hand offa her.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a second like he was hurtin' somethin' fierce, but opened them up again to give her a worried look.

"I do somethin' you didn't like?" he asked, cupping his big broad hand around her cheek. "Didn't hurt ya, did I, li'l Kaylee? Cause I wouldn't hurt ya a'purpose for all the worlds spinnin', _dong ma_?"

She gave him a big wide smile, taking his other hand and laying a soft, wet kiss in the palm. "Naw, Jayne, ya only made me feel good, but there's somethin' else I been wantin'," she said, pulling at his hand till he was up against the wall. She lowering down to her knees in front of him, and if he'd looked surprised when he come through the door, it weren't nothing compared to now.

"If'n you ain't got no problems with me returnin' the favor, that is."

She expected him to get that wicked smirk he got when he talked about sexin', but he just stood there giving her a look of half-surprise, three-quarters pure joy as she took him in hand again. Wetting her lips, she opened her mouth and watched him as she licked slowly around the thick cap of his _diao_ before surrounding it with her lips.

Jayne breathed a hard sigh, and fought between closing his eyes that were trying to roll back and shooting her a hungry, wolfish gleam through hooded lids. He'd caught his bottom lip between his teeth, bearing down so hard she was about 'fraid he'd bite it right through. But when she slipped a good half of his hard staff into her mouth, he let go and gritted his teeth, threading his hand through her hair. Didn't yank on it, or try to push her down further on him, but just held if there, firm and let her move it along with her head as she wanted to.

He had his hips tilted out for her, riding the rhythm she set and getting thicker and harder in her mouth with every stroke she made.

"Gorrrrrramit, Kay," he ground out, "where'd ya get such a wicked li'l mouth, girl?"

She didn't say nothing, couldn't really, not with him filling her mouth up like that, but she sucked a little harder on him in response, swirling her tongue on the underside of him. He liked that right enough, starting to buck up into her, but then pulled her away, dipping his hips back so he popped right out from her lips.

"_Cao_!" he gasped, closing his eyes for real this time, and taking big deep gulps of air. Sweat was just pouring offa both of them now, and he swiped a bit of it from her hairline with his thumb.

"Dincha like it, Jayne?" she asked, not sure if maybe she'd lost her touch, got outta practice, but he was smiling down at her from ear to ear.

"Ruttin' hell, yeah!" he said with enthusiasm. "Liked it a li'l too much. Better hold off for a bit, else that's gonna be all she wrote for John Thomas, girl. An' I got a feelin', you been needin' a good long ride for a good long while, ain't ya?"

He pulled her up to him, sliding them muscled-up arms around her and bending down to plant as scalding, slow kiss on her, throwing that Jayne-Cobb-don't-kiss-'em-on-the-mouth _fei oo_ right out the airlock. Kaylee felt her toes curling up as he worked her mouth as fierce and gentle as he had her nethers, and the lingering taste of her on his mouth just stoked the fire up a little higher.

Their tongues slid along each other, stroking and thrusting, while each of them let their hands explore territory that they'd seen a thousand times in passing, but hadn't never really touched. Kaylee bunched the edge of his yellow tee shirt up, and he helped her drag it off of his body.

"Ain't quite fair, me standin' her in my birthday suit an' you still all covered up like that."

She gave him a little pout about that, but it weren't a bit necessary, 'cause she hadn't never seen nobody shuck off their britches as fast as that man did then.

"Damn, Jayne," she breathed, running her nimble little hands all over the thick hair on his chest and down the muscles of his belly and the lean lines of his hips. "They sure built you right, an' that's a fact!"

"Thinkin' the same thing 'bout you, darlin'," he drawled running his hands down her arms and bringing them out to her sides so he could give her a good long look up and down. "_Wo de ma_, girl, I just wanna lay ya back an' – "

"Now that sounds real nice, Jayne. Sure does, but… it ain't exactly what I'm wantin' right now," she breathed, relieved that with this man she could ask for what she wanted and know he wouldn't look down his nose at her for wanting it. "If 'sall right?"

"Yer the birthday girl," he smiled wide at her, following as she took led him by the hand over to her workbench. Glad she'd pulled all her tools into the floor under Serenity's engine for the repairs, she laid down on her belly across the cool metal surface, reaching her hands across to grip the other side.

He didn't have to be told twice. She hadn't barely settled herself when he took a hold of her hips in them big, strong hands and slid into her in one long, smooth motion. Kaylee's mouth flew open, but her breath caught in her chest from being filled up so full so fast. Gripping onto the table, she rocked her hips back into him.

He stood there not moving for a second, hilt-deep and throbbing inside her, and she could feel him shaking, too.

"Fast or slow," he offered in a tight, husky voice, sliding back out till only the tip of him was inside her. Kaylee let out a disappointed moan at the empty feeling inside her, until he eased back in all the way again. "You wanna go fast an' hard, or slow an' easy, darlin'? Whatcha need from ol' Jayne? You just name it, _bao bei_, an' you got it."

"Aahh! Oh, _cao_, Jayne that feels so good like that…" she moaned. "Slow… yeah, slow an'… an'… slow an' hard… yeah, just like that." She felt whatever she was gonna say next catch in the back of her throat as he flowed back into her again, till his hips was firm flushed up against her, the last inch coming fast and hard.

"That what ya meant, darlin'?" he asked her through his ragged breathing, slipping that big, hard length out to the edge and back in just as slow, giving her bit more thrust at the end. "Ya like that, li'l Kaylee? Like feelin' a man all hard and flush all up inside yer nethers? That what ya been missin', _bao bei_?"

"Ooohhhh, yeah, Jayne, yeah… just like… just…" she keened as he filled her over and over, keeping the same slow, steady pace until the only thing she was aware of was Jayne and skin gliding on skin and sweat dripping onto her back and the sweet pressure uncoiling inside her belly and spreading like a slow wildfire to every inch of her body.

He felt it too, she could tell, as it weren't but a minute after another high, uncontrollable sound worked itself outta her, that he answered with a deep growl through his teeth. Gripping her hips harder and starting to thrust into her faster and faster, pulling her back to meet him as he pounded into her.

"Oh, Jayne!... oh Jayne… oh Jayne…" she wailed as she came hard around him. In the haze of pleasure, she felt more than heard him join her. His body tensed up, thrusting into her deep a few more times before his _diao_ pulsed inside her and flooded her with a new warmth.

Kaylee wasn't sure how long they laid there, her still against the work bench, Jayne bracing himself on his forearms over top of her, resting his wet forehead against her shoulder. His ragged breath blew cool against the sweat of her skin.

"Happy Birthday, Li'l Kaylee," he whispered, feathering soft kisses across her back and neck. Pushing himself up off of her, he caressed her back as she laid there glowing. "Wasn't 'xactly what I planned to give ya, but I hope ya liked it anyways."

Kaylee rolled over on her elbows to look up at him with a dreamy smile. He was grinning too, not that smart-assed smirk, but a real, honest, satisfied, sex-tired smile. The glow of the engine room lights just glistened offa his body, and Kaylee couldn't help but think they looked like little stars out in the Black, dancing all over his skin.

"Oh, Jayne, that was the shiniest present I ever got," she told him. "Fit just perfect, too! Thank ya, don't know how bad I been wantin' it!"

Jayne pulled her up to stand against him, wrapping her up in those arms of his again, his eyes all earnest and tender. "Been wantin' to give ya that for a ruttin' long time, _bao bei_." He kissed her again, his lips gliding over hers soft and hot and sweet, before pulling away to give her that smirk she'd been waiting for. "It's a subscription, by the way."

She just grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the little box he'd been carrying when he found her, laying in the hammock where he must have tossed it. The small, carved wood box was about as long as her hand, and square, with a thin red bow tied around it.

"Was that for me?" she asked, pointing to the hammock.

"Oh, yeah, bout forgot! Hang on," he said, letting go of her to fetch it, he held it out to her with and excited look on his face. "Had to use my intimidatin' manner to get these, but I thought of you the second I saw 'em. Happy Birthday, Kaylee."

Pulling the ribbon off careful, she gasped when she took the lid off, staring at the precious contents with delight. "Jayne! You got all this for me?"

He was looking pretty pleased with his self, and right he should be! "Go on, now. Didn't get 'em for ya to just look at, now did I?"

She pulled a huge, perfectly red, perfectly ripe strawberry from the box, one of about a dozen and traced it across her lips, letting her eyes close.

_Weren't gonna rush this, no sir!_ Slipping half of the giant berry in her mouth, she bit down and groaned with pleasure when the sweet and tart juice hit her taste buds.

"Ohmm, Jayh, 's so goo'!" she moaned around the bite, her eyes fluttering open as she heard his breath catch again. He was staring at her again, the same way she was staring at the strawberry, like he wanted to take a bite outta her all over.

"Mmmm," she moaned again, holding the remaining half of the deep red fruit up to his lips. "Wan' some?"

"Oh, girl, you got no idea," he purred, taking her wrist and holding it there while he slipped the rest of the berry into his mouth.

"Oh, but I'm gonna enjoy findin' out," she said with a wicked grin of her own.

.~.~.

Fin


End file.
